


I Will Always Be There To Help You.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Leslie Shay, The Only person able to talk sense into Kelly Severide. [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Shay fears that Severide has gone too far she goes to Casey for help.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Leslie Shay, The Only person able to talk sense into Kelly Severide. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I Will Always Be There To Help You.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in season one after Shay cuts Severide off and he goes to Anna for drugs.

Shay didn’t know what else she could do, Severide had finally gone too far and she couldn't help him. She needed to break his trust and go to the one person she said she wouldn't go to.

“Matt.” Shay said when the older man opened the door for her. “We need to talk.”

“Okay.” Casey nodded as he moved to the side to let her into the house. “What do you want to talk about Shay?”

Shay took a second to look around the house, not having been there since Casey and Severide brought it almost a year ago, before she turned around to look at Casey again. “Your husband.” 

“What about Kelly?” Casey felt this sinking feeling start to grow in his stomach, the all too familiar panic he had started to feel ever since he and Severide had decided to take their break. “What's wrong with him?”

“The incident, when Dardon died. Kelly hurt his back, badly. For the first couple weeks I helped him cope with the pain but I refused to keep helping him and I found a bag of pills in his house. I think he got back into contact with Anna, I think she’s giving him drugs.” Shay explained not surprised by the shocked look on the other man’s face. 

Casey stared at Shay in shock, not sure how he had been able to miss this for so long. Yeah he and Severide hadn’t been living together for almost two months now but they still worked together and he still thought he knew Severide better than anyone. “He hurt his back?” Casey finally asked after a couple seconds of standing there in silence.

“Yeah, he told me the doctor said he fractured his back. Said he needs to get surgery, I don't think he’s going to get the surgery Casey and I think he’s gone too far with the pills.” Shay admitted with a small sigh. “I promised him,I wouldn’t tell you.”

“This has been going on since the accident?” Casey asked as seat down on his sofa, needing to be having this conversation sitting down. Shay quickly moved to sit down next to him. 

“Yeah is has. But it didn't get really bad until I made him go to the doctors and stopped giving him the meds.”

“Fuck, Shay.” Casey sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. “What the hell are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I came to you. Maybe you could talk to him, try and help him through this.” 

“Shay, he won’t talk to me. He still blames me for what happened to Dardon, I've been re-doing this whole house for months now and he hasn’t come to see it. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants a divorce. I don't know what you think i can do.” Casey admitted with a long sigh, hating how things now where between he and Severide.

“He still loves you. I know he does and I know he will listen to you, you just have to talk to him.”

“You really think that will work?” Casey wished with everything he had that talking to Severide would help him, but with everything that had happened between them recently he struggled to believe it would.

“Yeah I do think it will help.” Shay nodded a small comforting smile appearing on her face.

“Then I will talk to him.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “Do you mind not being at the apartment when I talk to him, I think it will go better.”

“Yeah of course. When are you going to talk to him?”

“I need to wrap my head around it before I talk to him. So maybe tonight?” Casey shrugged, not all that sure when he will actually be able to have this conversation. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“This place looks nice.” Shay said as she looked around the house, deciding it was probably better to change the subject. “You’ve done a really good job so far.”

“Thanks, but Kind of seems pointless now.” Casey admitted with a small sigh. “Don’t think Sev’s going to move in anytime soon.”

“You don’t know that.” Shay pointed out. “You two are still married and I think you will get past this. You two have gone through worse.”

“Have we? Really Shay?” Casey asked with a small shake of his head. “Because I don’t think we have. We’ve never separated before, we have been married for five years, Shay and we don’t even live together anymore.” 

“You don’t believe that Matt, do you?” Shay asked, feeling terrible for her friend. She would hate to see their relationship fall apart.

“I don’t know anymore Shay. I’ll talk to him about everything and see what happened? I'll tell you after okay?”

“Okay.” Shay pushed herself up from the sofa taking this as her que to leave. “See you next shift Matt.”

“See you next shift.” Casey agreed with a small nod as he watched the younger women walk away. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Taking to Severide had never been so awkward or hard for Casey. Things had always been easy between them, they just always have ever since their first meeting over ten years ago. But now, now things were so awkward that even just the thought of talking to the other man brought on a nervous feeling that Casey just wasn't used to, especially not with Severide.

But Casey just pushed all his feelings down, knowing that he needed to have this conversation no matter how much he didn't want to, as he brought a hand up to knock on the door of his old apartment trying not to think too much about the fact that only a couple months ago he could just walk into the house without knocking.

“Matt.” Severide said, shocked as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Casey knew there was about a hundred other ways he could have this conversation but in that moment he didn't care. “You hurt you back?”

“Shay told you?” Severide asked, his voice sounding hurt at just the thought.

“Of course she told me Kelly. You’ve been stealing medicine from the station for weeks, no actually you’ve been making Shay do it for you.” Casey shock his head all the anger he had been feeling at his husband, that he had been holding in for weeks now seemed to be coming out right now. 

“Come on.” Severide moved out of the way letting Casey walk past him not wanting to have this conversation in the hallway of his apartment building where anybody could hear. “And Shay’s not doing that anymore, she stopped.”

“That doesn't matter.” Casey shook his head as he turned around to look at the older man. “You still asked her to do it. You still let her risk her job for you. Because you can’t take having to admit that you got hurt.”

“Casey it is not as simple as that.” Severide tried to argue even though both men knew it was a weak point. 

“Then what is it?” 

“If I tell Boden or anyone else in the CFD they will put me on medical leave. I can not be put on medical leave Casey. I can’t have that.” Severide explained as he leant against his kitchen counter trying to fight the need to go over and get a bottle of beer.

“So your job is more important than your health.” Casey shook his head not believing what he was hearing. “Tell me what’s wrong. Why do you need the medicine?” Casey took small deep breaths not wanting this conversation to get too heated.

Severide sighed as he looked down at the floor in front of him. “I sprained my back. That’s what the doctor said at least. If I get the surgery to fix it I will have to take at least six months medical leave and there’s a chance I might never get to work on Squad again.”

“You sprained your back and you actually think it’s a good idea to keep working. What the hell are you going to do if you make it worse?” Casey asked, shaking his head. “Kelly you need to get that surgery.”

“I can’t Matt.” Severide shook his head, his voice sounding so open and broken as he looked back up at his husband, showing Casey a side of him he only ever let the other man see. “I can’t take the chance that I can’t work for squad again.”

“Sev if we have to take another drug test and they found drugs in your system you will be fired. You won't work for the CFD at all. If you get the surgery and you aren't about to work you will still be a lieutenant and you will still work for the CFD.” Casey explained as he moved to stand closer to the other man. “Please get the surgery and please get clean.”

Severide looked over at the older man for a second letting the other man’s words go over and over in his head. “I can’t Casey.”

“Do you want things to go back to the way they were between us, or do you want it to end?” Casey asked the question he had been dreading for weeks now.

“Of course I want things to work out between us.” 

“Then get clean, stop taking whatever the hell you're taking right now. Get whatever help is needed to do that and get that damn surgery. That is the only way things can go back to the way there between us. Got it.” Casey closed the distance between them so that his hands were on the other man’s shoulder. “And you're telling Boden about your injury next shift or I am.”

“You going to divorce me if I don’t?” 

“I should have when you punched me after Darden died but I didn't. Don’t push me too far Kelly because I can’t keep going the way things have been, I just can’t. I love you but I am at the end of my rope.” Casey admitted with a small sigh. 

“I’ll get the surgery.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “Just don’t let me do it on my own.”

“I’ll be there for you the whole time, so will Shay. Okay, I’m not going to leave you as long as you show me that you're trying.” Casey promised before he pulled the other man in for a tight hug. “And you have to stop being an ass. Neither of us are at fault for Darden okay.”

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “I do love you Casey. I do, I never stopped.”

“I love you too. And I’m here whatever you need.” Casey promised.

*************************************************************************************************************

SIX MONTHS LATER.

“Welcome home baby.” Casey smiled as he and Severide walked into their home, happy that they were both finally living together again. “You feeling okay?”

“I feel fine.” Severide assured with a small smile, the other man’s worry started to get on his nerves a little but he was doing a good job of hiding it. “Just happy to be home.”

“I’m happy you're home too.” Casey agreed with a small smile as the two men sat down on their sofa. “But you’d tell me if you weren't feeling okay right?”

“Of course I will tell you.” Severide assured him with a small nod. “I am able to go back to work in two weeks. I am finally all moved in here of course I am fine, I am more then fine.”

“Good.” Casey’s smile grew as he leant in to kiss the older man. “I am glad I am not living in this place alone anymore. You know in a week we also get to do a little something else.”

“Oh I know.” Severide nodded a small smirk appearing on his face. “I can’t wait, it has been way too long since we got to do that, way too long.”

“Now that is something I agree with. Tonight though I was thinking as we can’t do that to celebrate you moving in we could just be really lazy, sit around and watch the TV eat and drink food. Just do nothing.”

“That sounds amazing. I would be more than happy to do that with you.” Severide agreed with a small nod leaning over to kiss the other man again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
